Something special
by dezzr08
Summary: In a world gone amiss we all need something special.


You're only human he says you're not part of the pack he says Stiles was thoroughly aggravated tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he sped down the highway replaying tonight's event in his head. Derek had shot down stiles in front of the whole pack and all he did was try to help. He was tired of everyone (cough cough Derek) treating him like he was defenseless because of his lack of werewolfitude. So what if his loud mouth and nosey nature (Derek's words not his) got them in a bit of trouble tonight , Stiles could count on 2 hands how many times said characteristics have gotten them out of trouble but he was still being treated like the Robin to their Batman. So what if he didn't have superhuman strength or couldn't rip people's throats out with his teeth he was still part of the pack god damn it no matter what the brooding alpha thought. Even with that being said he couldn't help but to wish that there was something special about him, something that would set him apart and show them just how much they needed him. Being to aggravated to drive he pulled over onto the side of the road, getting out he rested his back against the hood of the car he pulled out his pack of Newport 100's placing a white sick between his lips and inhaling deeply he allowed the cancer stick to work its magic. Styles had taken up smoking shortly after his mother died. If his father where to find out he'd be as good as dead but that didn't stop him. The full moon Sat just above the trees its White glow mocking him. now that he knew what the moon was capable of he couldn't look at it the same. A , rustling sound was heard to the left of Styles , taking his eyes of the wretched moon he peered into the woods a white orb like light shown through the trees, styles doesn't know what came over him but the will to follow it was really strong. Making his way through the bustling trees he found himself standing right in front of it. But unlike any light he's ever seen the orb floated in front of him casting a white glow on his face. Once again letting curiosity take hold of him Stiles reached out his hand to touch the orb. But instead of his hand coming in contact with the light the little orb moved several feet away. Follow me he swore he heard the air whisper before the orb continued its descend into the woods. He did what any supernaturally involved teenager would do at this moment. he followed it. he followed it through the tangled branches And over protruding routes until he came into a small clearing. Looking off into the distance he could see what look like a white horse laying on its side, the white orb hovered just above the animal as if questioning styles on what his next move would be. Deciding to get a closer look style slowly approached the horse. Styles couldn't stop the gasp from leaving his lips. The horse had an arrow sticking out of its side just between two of its ribs but that's not what caught styles of guard. The horse had long white wings protruding From its back, and a pearl colored horn stuck out on its forehead right between it ears. Unbelievable styles might have just discovered the only unicorn in existence and here it was life slowly fading like old newspaper and they're really wasn't a goddamn thing he could do once again styles was helpless. It was strange he felt the exact same way he felt all those years ago watching his mother fade away from the side of a hospital bed. He decided to do exactly what he did for his mother that day. Styles Neild onto the floor brought the creatures head onto his lap petting and soothing it through its last minutes of life. "Shhh its ok, you'll be in a better place soon." he whispered gently. The Unicorn was breathing heavily. "You know my mom use to do this to me all the time before bed." he spoke quietly running his fingers through its white mane. He knew sleep was not where the creature was going but he pushed that thought a side and continued grooming. As if feeling styles pain the creatures eyes begin to water. Tears kiss e d its way down the horses face just before its eyes closed for good and its breathing stopped. Styles hadn't realize he was crying also until he saw tears of his own falling onto the horses face and blending with its own Once he started he couldn't stop. His heart hurt too much. It felt like he was reliving the death of his mother for the second time. Looking up at the bright orb that brought him here, styles began to shout. " why did you bring me here!" " why why why" he mumbled and sobbed repeating those words over and over. He didn't understand why this effected him so much, he just pulled the creature closer burying his face into it's neck. He didn't pay attention when the orb began to glow a bright yellow that consumes him blind, he didn't pay attention when the words "you have been chosen" were uttered from the sky, he didn't pay attention when the unicorn disappeared leaving him alone just before he passed out.


End file.
